Sans (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Sans is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Sans is an unusual blend of character archetypes, being a short, projectile-heavy character with a lot of versatility with his moves. Sans's weight is average and his falling speed is rather slow, giving him no disadvantage with weight alone. His walking speed is slow while his dashing speed and air speed are both sub-par, but his air acceleration is very high. Sans possesses four projectiles: His Side tilt, His Back aerial, Gaster Blaster, and Bone Launch. Gaster Blaster is an chargeable move which allows Sans to charge up the gaster blaster to shoot out an projectile beam to hinder the opponent's approach and Bone Launch is an Projectile that is very quick at the opponent which can gimp the opponent's recovery, especially to those who have a poor recovery (Ex: and ). Bone Leap is one of the best recovery moves in the game having excellent Vertical and Horizontal recovery movement, the bones don't necessary harm Sans, which it acts like a springjump to the other opponent. Sans can also trap the opponent with Bone Trap if the opponent is not careful being close up to him. Sans's biggest strength is found in his superb aerial game. All of Sans's aerial moves can be used to either combo, space, or KO. All except down aerial are capable of auto-canceling in a short hop. His neutral aerial possesses very little startup and ending lag, and hits on both sides of Sans, making it a very useful out of shield option. His forward aerial has quick startup, a large, disjointed hitbox, and traps opponents, essentially allowing it to chain into either itself or another move. It is a powerful spacing tool and very useful in approaching opponents. His up aerial can be used to combo at lower percents and KO reliably at higher percents. It possesses a large hitbox and little lag, allowing it to be of low risk to use. His back aerial is another reliable KO move that possesses low lag. His down aerial has long range and can be useful in edgeguarding and breaking juggles, although it has significant startup in comparison to his other aerials. While Sans's aerial make him a formidable fighter at close quarters, he can also pressure from afar. His dash attack has an exceptionally long range and is useful to approach. Bone Launch covers a lot of ground and can be used to perform a Bone Jump, which has amazing range and is very rewarding, yet very risky. However, Sans has flaws. He possesses below average speed in both the ground and the air, making it hard for him to chase faster opponents. His ground game is also generally weak as he possesses short-ranged tilt attacks. His up and down smashes are also lackluster. While his up smash can be used as an out of shield option and his down smash as a situational edgeguard, both KO considerably later than his other KO options in a neutral situation, and his forward smash, while extremely powerful, possesses high ending lag and is easily punishable if it misses. Sans's biggest flaw, however, is his recovery, it is still relatively easy to gimp for with moves that reflect or absorb, such as , , , and . Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Sans performs a punch, a kick, and then a shoulder slam attack. 3%, 3%, 6% *Side Tilt: Sans throws a blue bone forward a short distance. 6% *Up Tilt: Sans jumps and spins upward. 5% *Down Tilt: Sans kicks forward with his left foot. 8% *Dash Attack: The annoying dog runs forward with a bone in its mouth. 9% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Sans charges up, and then releases a large punch forward, that deals electric damage. 2% (per hit), 16% *Up Smash: Sans charges up, and releases a string of four bones upward that travel a short distance before disappearing. 10% (each bone) *Down Smash: Sans lifts his hands to the sky, and rows of four bones appear on each side of him reaching skyward. 10% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sans performs a spin attack. 5% *Forward Aerial: Sans kicks forward twice. 6%, 10% *Back Aerial: Sans throws a bone backward. 9% *Up Aerial: Sans headbutts upwards. 11% *Down Aerial: Sans kicks downward heavily with both his feet. Which it can meteor smash the opponent. 16% (clean), 7% (late) Grab Attacks *Grab: Sans reaches forward with one hand still in his pocket. As he reaches forward, a faint soul floats in the air where he is attempting to grab. If he grabs an opponent, it signifies their soul as it pulses rapidly. *Pummel: Sans clenches his fist, and the soul shakes rapidly. 3% *Forward Throw: A wall of bones appears beside the opponent, and they are launched forward. 11% *Backward Throw: A wall of bones appears behind the opponent, and launches them backward. 11% *Up Throw: A wall of bones appears beneath the opponent, and launches them upward. 15% *Down Throw: Sans violently slams the opponent into the ground three times quickly. 5%, 5%, 10% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Sans takes out a hot dog and puts ketchup on it, smiles, and then tosses the hot dog behind him. The hot dog then will be an edible item that heals 2% damage. *Side Taunt: Sans takes out a trombone and plays a “wa wa waaaaa” sound on it. *Down Taunt: The annoying dog walks out from behind Sans and walks around him once before disappearing behind Sans. On-screen appearance *Intro: A single blue eye flashes onscreen, after that the rest of Sans’ body forms around it as if coming out of the shadows. He gives a large smile and a shrug, and gets ready to battle. Idle *Idle 1: Shrugs looking at the screen. *Idle 2: Winks at the screen. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Sans stands with his hands in his pocket looking around, before smiling excitedly at the screen. *Win Screen 2: Papyrus stands next to Sans and lifts Sans’ hand up in triumph, Sans smiles and goes along with it. *Win Screen 3: Sans is seen laying down on his side sleeping. Alternate costumes 1425c0c5a8fe54c6.jpg Underfell Sans Image.png Trivia